In general, speech recognition systems may implement dictionaries to assist with matching the sounds of spoken words to the words themselves. Such dictionaries may contain a relatively large number of entries so that a large variety of spoken words may be identified, but implementation of a complete dictionary containing all possible spoken words is practically impossible. Additionally, use of a dictionary with a relatively large number of entries may increase the likelihood of incorrect identification of spoken words due to the possible presence of a relatively larger number of similar entries. Thus, a relatively smaller dictionary may be valued for promoting relative accuracy, whereas a relatively larger dictionary may be valued for assisting with the identification of a relatively larger variety of spoken words. Currently known speech recognition systems, such as those offered by Nuance Communications, implement static dictionaries and allow application to provide custom dictionaries to improve quality of speech recognition, or, in the case of systems such as Google Voice, implement no dictionary at all. Techniques for speech recognition using a dynamic dictionary are generally disclosed and described herein.